Oh du Schreck
by Eyeshytee
Summary: Tonks unternimmt eine zugfahrt und trifft auf Malfoy Senior, was der wohl wieder ausheckt.....


Titel: Oh du Schreck...

Autor: Eyeshytee

Kapitel: Jetzt oder nie

Anzahl: 1/3

Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance

Pairing: Nymphadora Tonks / Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: Es ist natürlich logisch, dass die Figuren nur geliehen sind, um sie im „gutem Sinne" in diese Geschichte einzubauen…

Betaleserin: Honeycat

Es war ein wunderbarer Herbstmorgen und Tonks begleitete die

Wesaleys, Harry und Hermine nach Kings Cross.

Sie schlenderten gerade gemütlich die durch Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10.

Die Sonne strahlte ihnen entgegen als sie vor dem Hogwartsexpress standen.

Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry waren bereits eingestiegen als Mr. Weasly sich zu Tonks wandte:" Tonks, könnten sie mir einen Gefallen tun!"

Er blicke sich um und nahm Lucius Malfoy ins Visier.

„Könnten sie bis Hogsmead mitfahren und Malfoy Senior im Auge behalten!

Es würde mich interessieren weshalb um Himmels Willen er mitfährt?"

„Kein Problem, hab sowieso gerade nichts zu tun, also..."

„Danke das wäre toll! Ähm...und Tonks..."

Wieder blickte er sich vorsichtig um, als ob er sich beobachtet fühlen würde.

„Also...könnten sie sich, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, ähm...ein wenig _verändern_...?"

„Na klar! Null Problemo! Also wenn wir am Abend dann in Hogsmead sind werde ich einfach zum Fuchsbau apparieren und dir bescheid geben! Sollten irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten auftreten bist du der Erste der es erfährt! Ok?"

„Sicher! Du kannst gerne zum Abendessen bleiben! Molly kocht nämlich Schrumpfhhörnige Schnarchkakler!" sagte Arthur.

„Klar, bis dann..."

Tonks stieg unbemerkt im Hinteren Abteil ein gerade als der Zug abfuhr.

„Schön dann werden wir ihn mal suchen..."

Tonks kniff ihre Augen zusammen und veränderte sich in eine 16 jährige, unauffällige Schülerin.

Sie streifte durch den Zug als sie im Dritten Wagon am siebenten Abteil seine Gestalt wahrnahm!

Er war alleine...

Tonks überlegte als wen sie sich ausgeben sollte, als ihr der perfekte Gesprächspartner einfiel.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen prüfte in der Glasscheibe ihr Spiegelbild und trat zufrieden ein.

Malfoy schaute auf. Er sah aus wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er war plötzlich kreideweiß!

„Herr...",stammelte er. "Sie ...könnten ..gesehen werden.. das ist gefährlich!"

Er stand sofort auf und zog den Vorhang zu und belegte die Tür mit einem Zauber!

„Herr...was habt ihr hier zu suchen?" sagte er mit einer leichten Verneigung.

„Ich wollte mit dir plaudern...ja so unter vier Augen halt so...hast du Zeit?

Malfoy blickte drein als hätte er einen Flubberwurm verschluckt.

_Vielleicht hätte ich nicht fragen sollen ob er Zeit hat, ich mein Voldemort fragt sicher nicht...ach was.._

„Äh...natürlich! Für sie doch immer!" meldete sich Malfoy wieder zu Wort.

Er sah noch immer kreidebleich aus als er weiterfragte. „Was ist denn so wichtig, dass ihr es mir nur persönlich mitteilen könnt?"

_Denk nach Tonks denk nach….. nein doch nicht, denk wie Voldemort……. Lucius mit Rüschenkleid….. ne so wird das nichts……_

„Ich hatte einfach Lust mit dir über alte Zeiten zu plaudern."

_War doch gar nicht so übel….oder?...he Voldemort brauch auch jemanden mit dem er „normal" kommunizieren kann!_

„Also Herr, ich finde das ja sehr schmeichelhaft, aber mitten im Hogwartsexpress!", er hob eine Augenbraue an.

_Och wie süß…_

„Dann eben nicht, aber du wirst deinem Herrn doch vorher wenigstens noch die Frage beantworten, warum du hier bist?"

„Ja sicher doch, mein Meister, aber das wissen sie doch sowieso. Schließlich haben sie mich herbestellt."

„Ich werde in meinem alten Tagen auch noch vergesslich." Malfoy schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Sie meinten doch ich solle ein Auge auf den ‚verdammten Jungen der leider noch immer lebt' werfen."

„Ja was tust du dann im Wagon?"

„Ich warte nur auf den perfekten Zeitpunkt, um zuzuschlagen."

„Sie wollen den Potterjungen verprügeln!", Tonks sah ihn alarmiert an.

„Ja….. nein….. eigentlich sagten sie doch ich soll ihn mit dem ‚Chadenchaden Dudai' belegen."

„Ach, sagte ich das wirklich?"

„Aber ja doch." Malfoy sah so süß aus wenn er nicht weiter wusste und Tonks konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie stürzte sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf ihn.

KRACH SCHREI

Als sie gerade auf ihm lag kam Malfoys Ehefrau Narcissa in den Wagon.

„Lucius Liebling……"

Nun folgt ein hässliches Gequietsche, welches wir ihnen nicht übermitteln wollen. 

„Aber Dunkler Lord, wieso Lucius, wieso nicht ICH! ich bin schließlich viel besser!"

Tonks stand auf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Du meckerst mir zu viel und außerdem bist du weiblich."

_Verdammt das war wohl zu viel des Guten._

„Wie bitte!", Narcissa schien außer sich vor Zorn. „Sie sind schwul Mylord, wer ist ihr nächster Bettpartner Dumbledore!"

„Etwas verrostet für meinen Geschmack, wenn wir die Zeit für ein paar Jährchen zurückdrehen könnten….. Aber bitte erzähl ihm das nicht sonst ist er wieder böse auf mich." Sie zog eine unvoldemorthafte Schnute.

„Aber wenn sie ihn gerne hätten, kann ich meine Verbindungen spielen lassen und ein Date engagieren." Lucius und Narcissa sahen sie an, als hätte Voldemort einen Striptease hingelegt, was gar nicht so falsch war. Denn Tonks stand schon ohne jegliche Bekleidung vor ihnen. „Ich wollte schon immer wissen wie Voldemort so aussieht, gar nicht mal so schlecht nur leider fehlt ihm was Entscheidendes..."

Lucius flüsterte zu seiner Frau, „Ich glaube er hat sie nicht mehr alle, jetzt redet er schon von sich selbst in der dritten Person. Wer weiß vielleicht ist es gar nicht der Dunkle Lord."

„Raus du schwanzloser Voldemortklon!"

_Besser ich verzieh mich mal wieder._

„Vergiss deine Kleider nicht du PseudoDu-weißt-schon-wer." Tonks rannte den Wagon entlang bis zum letzten Abteil das leer zu stehen schein und setzte sich außer Atem nieder.

Sie hörte plötzlich einen Schrei und sah aus dem Fenster. Narcissa schien sich aus dem Zug gestürzt zu haben und schrie noch ein: „Ich hasse dich!" hinauf. Ein paar Abteile weiter seufzte Malfoy auf, „Ein Problem weniger."

_Bin ich wohl zu weit gegangen? Obwohl…. ich bin sowieso besser als Narcissa, die Frau war schon längst fällig._

Der Zug fuhr ohne weitere Probleme nach Hogsmead und Malfoy schien vor lauter Freude vergessen zu haben Harry mit dem ‚Chadenchaden Dudai Zauber' zu belegen.

Schließlich in Hogsmead angekommen, apparierte Tonks sofort zu den Weasleys. Sie marschierte gerade durch die Haustür, als ihr ein süßlicher Duft um die Nase wehte.

_Das ist ja zum kotzen würg._

Arthur sah sie sogleich. „Oh Tonks gut dass sie hier sind, wie ich sehe hat es keine vorzeitigen Zwischenfälle gegeben, wir können gleich während des Essens reden. Molly hat die schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkakler schon vorbereitet."

Da vernahm Tonks auch schon eine Stimme aus der Küche. „Arthur, ich bring gleich die Schnarchkakler mit der Flubberwurmsoße herüber." Tonks bekam beinahe einen Würganfall, als sie mehr von diesem süßlich erdigen Duft wahrnahm.

„Arthur… ich denke…. ich muss gehen….. Ja genau ich werde gehen." sie hielt sich den Magen und murrte während sie hinausstolperte noch etwas von „muss….Ministerium…… viel los."

„Aber was ist denn im Zug passiert?", rief Arthur ihr hinterher.

„Nix besonderes außer dass Narcissa sich umgebracht hat, Voldemort einen Striptease hingelegt hat und obendrein Malfoy befummelt hat."

„Ach wenn weiter nichts ist."

Tonks stolperte aus der Tür und apparierte zurück nach Hogsmead. Sie stand in der Häuserecke hinter dem Honigtopf, als ihr etwas seltsames erblickte. Voldemort (der einzig Wahre) kam daher geschritten und Lucius ging auf ihn zu. Als sie gleich auf waren bemerkte Lucius: „Ah schon wieder du, du schwanzloser, primitiver Klon des Dunklen Lords." Voldemort wurde weißer als er sowieso schon war. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN……."

Lucius meinte bloß lass uns doch mal nachsehen und riss ihm die Kleider vom Leib. Wahrlich er war unbestückt. Tonks konnte nicht anders und fing in ihrem Versteck an zu kichern, wenn Dumbledore das erst erfahren würde….. Sie schnappte sich ihren Fotoapparat und schoss noch schnell einen Schnappschuss bevor dieser sich wieder anzog. Voldemort ging auf wie eine Stichflamme, nun erkannte der arme, kleine, wehrlose Lucius dass es doch Voldemort (der einzig Wahre) war.

_Verdammt, ich glaub der Gute benötigt etwas Hilfe!_

to be continued

Ich hoffe das wenigstens ein paar Personen sich meiner annehmen…lest doch meine Story und gebt mir doch ein Review…..bitte….danke eure Eyeshytee.


End file.
